Το Κλειδί
by Zafrinna
Summary: Μια νεαρή κοπέλα,η Σελέστα προσπαθεί να καταλάβει τι της συμβαίνει. Ο Ντέιμον προσπαθεί να την πείσει για τις υπερφυσικές της δυνάμεις καθώς και να την εκπαιδεύσει να τις ελέγχει πριν την ολοκλήρωση της προφητείας.


"Το Κλειδι"

Κεφαλαιο 1-Παραξενα Φαινομενα

Καθως περπατουσα στον γεματο με λασπες δρομο,που ειχε αφησει η πρωινη βροχη,κοιταζα νοχελικα τα κιτρινισμενα φυλλα των δεντρων που επεφταν αργα στο εδαφος. Εκανε πολυ κρυο για Οκτωβρη μηνα,αν και ειχα ντυθει αρκετα καλα κρυωνα πολυ. Εκλεισα και το τελευταιο κουμπι απο το παλτο μου,εφτιαξα περισσοτερο το κασκολ μου και το σκουφακι μου.

Η αποσταση απο το Πανεπιστημιο μεχρι το σπιτι μου δεν ηταν παραπανω απο 15 λεπτα,οποτε πιστευα οτι ειχα ντυθει αρκετα καλα για να αντιμετωπισω τον κρυο καιρο:δυο μπλουζες,κολαν,το χοντρο τζην παντελονι,μποτες με γουνα για να ζεσταινουν τα ποδια,το παλτο,το κασκολ και το σκουφι μου,αλλα απο οτι φαινεται εκανα λαθος.

Παρα τον κρυο καιρο που επικρατουσε τις τελευταιες δυο μερες η διαδρομη μεσα απο αυτο το σκηνικο ηταν μεγευτικη.Το μονοπατι που οδηγουσε στο Πανεπιστημιο ηταν τελειο για περιπατους και βολτες με τα ποδηλατα,αφου βρισκοταν αναμεσα σε δεντρα και φυτα.Και προς τη μεση υπηρχε ενα ρυακι,πανω απο το οποιο βρισκοταν η γεφυρα,η οποια ηταν χτισμενη πανω σε τεσσερα πετρινα δεντρα,που κανεις δεν ηξερε πως εγιναν ετσι.

Το φθινοπωρο ειχε ντυσει το τοπιο με τα χρωματα του και οπου και να γυρνουσες εβλεπες καφε και πορτοκαλι αρμονιες που σε ταξιδευαν σε μερη περα απο την πραγματικοτητα.

Μου αρεσε να καθομαι πανω στη γεφυρα και να κοιταζω το ρυακι που περνουσε και να χανεται μεσα στη μαγεια των δεντρων,σου εδινε την εντυπωση πως βρισκοσουν σε ενα παραλληλο κοσμο.

Καθως καθομουν πανω στη γεφυρα παρατηρουσα το ειδωλο μου στο νερο...μια σχετικα ψηλη κοπελα 20 χρονων,με καστανα ανοιχτα,σπαστα μαλλια που επεφταν μεχρι τους ωμους,βαθυ γαλαζια ματια και ενα γλυκο χαμογελο.

Μετα απο λιγη ωρα και ενω κοιτουσα εμενα στο νερο ξαφνικα αντι για το ειδωλο μου βλεπω κατι αλλο,για την ακριβεια καποιον αλλον.Γυριζω να δω ποιος ηταν πισω μου αλλα δεν υπηρχε κανεις παρα μονο ενα ζευγαρι που τωρα διεσχιζε τη γεφυρα.

Εχω παραισθησεις απο την κουραση σκεφτηκα και ξαναγυρισα.Τοτε συνεβη παλι,μονο που αυτη τη φορα το προσωπο του αντρα φαινοταν ξεκαθαρα.

Ηταν μελαχροινος με κοντα μαλλια και ανοιχτο μελι ματια,που σε καθηλωναν με ενα βλεμμα.Με κοιτουσε λες και με ηξερε καιρο και το περιεργο ειναι το ιδιο εκανα και εγω.Δεν ξερω ποση ωρα ειχαμε μεινει ετσι οταν σε μια στιγμη μου χαμογελαει,εκει εχασα τη γη κατω απο τα ποδια μου.

Συνελθε,ειπα στον εαυτο μου χωρις αποτελεσμα.Ηθελα να τον αγγιξω,να δω αν ειναι αληθινος,ετσι ασυναισθητα απλωσα το χερι μου για τον αγγιξω και αυτος εκανε το ιδιο...ηταν σαν η γεφυρα να μην υπηρχε.Ημασταν τοσο κοντα που εκλεισα τα ματια μου για να νιωσω το αγγιγμα του,αλλα αυτο που ενιωσα δεν το περιμενα.

Ξαφνιαστηκα.Ανοιξα αμεσως τα ματια μου και αυτο που αντικρυσα ηταν περα απο τα ορια της λογικης.Το νερο οπου βρισκοταν αυτος ειχε ανεβει μεχρι το προσωπο μου,αλλα δεν υπηρχε καποιος μηχανισμος ή κατι αλλο για να εξηγησω αυτο που εβλεπα.

Το προσωπο του μυστηριου αντρα ειχε εξαφανιστει και εγω ειχα μεινει να αγγιζω το νερο.Βγαζω το χερι μου απο εκει και αυτο πεφτει παλι στο ρυακι.

Με το εγινε αυτο τα εχασα,δεν ηξερα τι να κανω,πως να αντιδραασω ή πως να νιωσω.Ετρεξα οσο πιο γρηγορα μπορουσα στο σπιτι,κλειδωσα πορτες και παραθυρα και σηκωσα το τηλεφωνο να τον παρω. Σταθηκα.Τι θα του ελεγα?

Πως ενω καθομουν στη γεφυρα ξαφνικα ειδα το προσωπο ενος αλλου ανδρα?Θ'αρχισει να γελαει...και συνεχισα τη σκεψη μου...ηθελα να τον αγγιξω και απλωσα το χερι μου και αντι για αυτον ακουμπουσα το νερο που ειχε φτασει ο υψος του προσωπου μου?Σιγουρα θα με περασει για τρελη.Ξαναβαζω το ακουστικο στη θεση του.Δεν προκειται να του πω τιποτα.Αποφασισα να κανω ενα ζεστο μπανιο για να χαλαρωσω,να σκεφτω τι εγινε σημερα.

Εριξα αρωματικα αλατα στην μπανιερα και αφησα το ζεστο νερο να τρεχει.Μεσα σε λιγα λεπτα το μπανιο ειχε πλημμυρισει απο αρωματα βανιλιας,σοκολατας και καρυδας.

Εβγαλα τα ρουχα μου και μπηκα στη μπανιερα για να το απολαυσω.Ηταν ονειρο.Μετα απο αρκετη ωρα το νερο αρχισε να παγωνει.

Τι κριμα,μακαρι να ειχα περισσοτερο ζεστο νερο μουρμουρισα και κουνουσα τα χερια μου μεσα στο νερο.Για εναν ανεξηγητο λογο το νερο ζεστανε παλι και εγινε οπως μου αρεσε.Πολυ περιεργο.

Βγηκα εξω γρηγορα,στεγνωξα το σωμα με μια πετσετα,ντυθηκα και πηγα στην κουζινα να φτιαξω ζεστη σοκολατα.Καθισα στον καναπε κρατωντας μια κουπα ζεστης σοκολατας και την αγαπημενη μου μουσικη στον υπολογιστη.

Αναλογιστηκα πως το σημερινο συμβαν ειχε ξανασυμβει και στο παρελθον,περισσοτερες απο μια φορες.

Την πρωτη φορα που συνεβη ημου ακομη στο λυκειο.Ηταν την περιοδο των τελικων εξετασεων και δεδομενου τον καλο καιρο αποφασισαμε να παμε στην παραλια με τα παιδια το ερχομενο σαββατοκυριακο.Και τελικα ετσι και εγινε.

Εκεινο το σαββατοκυριακο ο καιρος ηταν απλα υπεροχος και η θαλασσα μαγευτικη.Ειχε μια μετρια θερμοκρασια που αρεσε σε ολους.Περναγαμε υπεροχα οταν μια τεραστια δινη εμφανιστηκε απο το πουθενα και παρεσερνε τα παντα προς το κεντρο της.Δεν γλιτωνουμε,σκεφτηκα,καθως εβλεπα να τραβαει τους φιλους μου στο εσωτερικο της.Κινουμαι και εγω μαζι με τους υπολοιπους.Βλεπω κατω το σκοταδι,ετοιμο να κατασπαραξει οτι εφερνε η δινη και ουρλιαζω απο τρομο.

"Σελεστα,τι επαθες?Γιατι φωναζεις?" ,ηταν η φωνη του Σεντρικ.

Ανοιγω τα ματια μου και τους βλεπω ολους να με κοτανε γεματη απορια.και μπροστα απο ολους τον Σεντρικ τρομαγμενο απο την αντιδραση μου.

"Δεν πιστευαμε οτι θα σε πειραζε που θελαμε να βουτηξουμε την Ελενα στο νερο."

Κοκκαλωσα."Με δουλευετε?Την δινη που εμφανιστηκε δεν την ειδατε?Ποσο αναισθητοι μπορει να ειστε?Δεν τρομαξατε καθολου?" ,τους ειπα με εντονη φωνη.Ολοι ειχαν εινει με το στομα ανοιχτο και με κοιτουσαν λες και ειχα κατεβει απο αλλο πλανητη.

Τελικα μιλησε ο Σεντρικ..."Σελεστα,για τι πραγμα μιλας?Δεν εμφανιστηκε καμια δινη,για την ακριβεια ουτε ενα μικρο κυμα δεν εχει εμφανιστει οση ωρα ειμαστε μεσα.Μου φαινεται εμεινες πολυ ωρα κατω απο το νερο και εχεις ελλειψη οξυγονου",ειπε πειραζοντας με.

"Μαλλον εχεις δικιο",του απαντησα.μου χαμογελαει και μου δινει ενα φιλι.

"Ελα παμε,τα παιδια ειναι εξω και εχουν παραγγειλει να φαμε." ειπε και μ'επιασε απο το χερι.Γυριζω μια τελευταια φορα να δω το σημειο της δινης για να σιγουρευτω οτι το φανταστηκα και την βλεπω ξανα.Τελικα εμεινα πολυ ωρα κατω απο το νερο,σκεφτηκα και προχωρησα πιο κοντα στο Σεντρικ.

Μ'αγαπουσε και με προστατευε απο ολους και ολα,ποτε δεν μου χαλαγε χατηρι.θυμωσε πολυ οατνα τα παιδια αεχισαν να σχολιαζουν το περιστατικο στη θαλασσα,ωσπου κατεληξαν οτι τα εχω χασει και το καλυτερο ειναι να με κλεισουν στο τρελοκομειο.Εκει σηκωθηκε τους ειπε να κοιτανε τα δικα τους χαλια,πηρε τα πραγματα μας και φυγαμε.

Σ'ολη τη διαδρομη του γυρισμου ηταν αμιλητος.Ηξερα πολυ καλα τι σκεφτοταν.Κατα βαθος πιστευε οτι τα παιδια ειχαν δικιο,αλλα δεν θα ελεγε τιποτα για να μην με πληγωσει.Φτασαμε εξω απο το σπιτι,με χαιρετησε και μου εδωσε ενα φιλι στην ακρη των χειλιων μου.Συνηθως περιμενε μεχρι να μπω στο σπιτι,αλλα οχι αυτη τη φορα.

Σ'ολη τη διαρκεια των εξετασεων ποτε δεν βρεθηκαμε οι δυο μας,παντα με παρεα.Ειχε σταματησει να με κραταει αγκαλια ή να με φιλαει και οποτε πηγαινα να το κανω εγω ελεγε οτι ηταν τα παιδια μπροστα και δεν ηθελε να δινει διακιωματα.Απο ολες τις δικαιολογιες που μπορουσε να βρει αυτη ηταν η χειροτερη.Ειχε αλλαξει πολυ απο εκεινο το περιστατικo.Ολοι το ειχαν ξεχασει και η μονη αναμνηση που ειχαν ηταν μια καλη πλακα.

Αυτος γιατι το πηρε στα σοβαρα?Τι ειχε αλλαξει?Δεν με ηθελε πια?Αν ηθελε να χωρισουμε ας μου το ελεγε,και οχι να γινει ψυχρος μαζι μου,να κανει οτι δεν νιωθει τιποτα οταν τον αγγιζω ή οταν τον φιλαω.Οποτε αρχιζα τη συζητηση ελεγε οτι δεν συμβαινει τιποτα.

Σημερα ειχαμε κανονισει να παμε ολοι μαζι για καφε,μιας και ειχαν τελειωσει οι εξετασεις ηταν μια καλη ευκαιρια να τα πουμε σαν παρεα.Εδω και μερες συζτητουσαμε το ενδεχομενο να πηγαιναμε καπου το σαββατοκυριακο.Ετσι για αλλαγη.

Περιμενα στο σαλονι μεχρι να ερθει να με παρει.Θα μου εξηγουσε ακομα και με το ζορι.Ακουσα τη κορνα του αυτοκινητου του,κοιταχτηκα μια τελευταια φορα στον καθρεφτη,εβαλα το πιο γλυκο μου χαμογελο και βγηκα.Μπαινω στο αμαξι και πριν προλαβω να μιλησω με φιλαει με τοσο παθος και τοση ενταση,που ειχα καιρο να νιωσω.Ανταποδιδω και εγω και συνεχιζει με πιοπολυ παθος.Ηταν υπεροχο,οπως την πρωτη φορα που φιληθηκαμε.Οταν τελικα με αφησε,περιμενω 2 λεπτα να ερθω σε επαφη με το περιβαλλον και τον ρωταω.

"Αυτο τι ηταν?"

"Τι εννοεις?",μου λεει με ενα χαμογελο.

"Τοσο καιρο ησουν ψυχρος μαζι μου και τωρα αυτο?Μηπως θα ηθελες να μου εξηγησεις?"

"Δεν εχω να εξηγησω τιποτα",απανταει θυμωμενα.

"Εκανα κατι?Εξηγησε μου να καταλαβω που φταιω?",και ημουν ετοιμη να βαλω τα κλαμματα.

"Δεν εκανες κατι",απαnταει με ηρεμο τονο."Απλα προσπαθουσα να βαλω σε ταξη καποια πραγματα,μαζι και τη σχεση μας.Ηταν πολυ δυσκολο να προσποιουμαι τον αδιαφορο,να μην νιωθω τιποτα οταν με αγκαλιαζες ή οταν με φιλουσες.Πεθαινα να μην μπορω να αντιδρασω.Ηθελα να μεινω μονος μου και δεν εβρισκα το σωστο τροπο για να στο πω.Φοβομουν μην βγαλεις βιαστικα συμπερασματα.Συγγνωμη,αγαπη μου."

Τον φιλαω παλι.Διστασε λιγο στην αρχη αλλα ανταποκριθηκε με το ιδιο παθος οπως πριν.Ηταν μαγικα.Καθε φορα που με φιλουσε νομιζα πως η γη δεν υπαρχει απο κατω μας.Εκεινη τη στιγμη χτυπησε το κινητο του.

"Οχι ρε γαμωτο",ειπε.

"Ελα ρε Τζοναθαν,τι θες?"

"Που ειστε βρε?Μιση ωρα περιμενουμε..."ειπε εξαλλος απο την αλλη μερια του τηλεφωνου.

"Τωρα ερχομαστε",απαντησα.

"Αντε,μην το ξημερωσουμε.",και κλεινει το τηλεφωνο.

"Μαλλον πρεπει να φυγουμε",ειπα λυπημενα.

"Μην στεναχωριεσαι,συνεχιζουμε μετα..."απαντησε και μου κλεινει το ματι.Ενα πεταχτο φιλι στα χειλη και βαζει μπρος το αυτοκινητο.

Φτασαμε στα παιδια,χαιρετιομαστε και καθομαστε επιτελους για καφε.Πειραγματα και αστεια εδιναν και επαιρναν ολο το απογευμα και νωρις το βραδακι κατω στην αμμουδια.Η δυση του ηλιου ειχε αφησει ενα μικρο μερος του ουρανου με σκουρου μωβ που τον ενωνε με τη θαλασσακαι το υπολοιπο ειχε καλυφθει με το μπλε της νυχτας.Τα αστερια φωτιζαν ουρανο και θαλασσα που με τη σειρα τους σε ταξιδευαν σε μερη μαγικα σε μερη ονειρεμενα.

Με τον Σεντρικ καθομασταν πιο περα απο τους υπολοιπους,αγκαλια να κοιταμε τη θαλασσα.Ηταν τοσο ρομαντικα.

"Εχουμε αφησει μια εκκρεμοτητα στη μεση",ειπε χαμογελωντας πονηρα.

"Τι εννοεις?"απανταω αδιαφορα.

"Μην μου κανεις την αδιαφορη,ξερεις πολυ καλα.Αλλα αφου επιμενεις θα σου δειξω τι εννοω..."

Αρχιζει να με φιλαει οπως το μεσημερι και σιγα σιγα να κατεβαινει προς το λαιμο μου.Το φιλι του ηταν απαλο και βασανιστικο,εκανε το κορμι μου να θελει και αλλο.Αρχισε να ξεκουμπωνει σιγα σιγα τα κουμπια του φορεματος και το κορμι του να ερχεται ολο και πιο κοντα στο δικο μου.Στο τελευταιο κουμπι κατι ενιωσα και ηθελα να σταματησουμε.

"Δεν μπορω,συγγνωμη."

"Δεν πειραζει αγαπη μου την αλλη φορα",μου λεει μ'ενα γλυκο χαμογελο και με σφιγγει πιο πολυ στην αγκαλια του.

Λιγο πολυ ετσι περασε το καλοκαιρι,με εξαιρεση τη τελευταια μερα του που χωρισαμε με τον Σεντρικ.Ηταν κοινη η αποφαση,αφου και οι δυο βλεπαμε οτι δεν πηγαινε αλλο.

Ο χωρισμος δεν μου στοιχισε οσο πιστευα,το αντιθετο μαλιστα.Δεν μπορουσα να ειμαι σε μια σχεση μονο και μονο για να μην πληγωθει ο αλλος και να συμβιβαζομαι σε καθε κατασταση.Το ιδιο ενιωθε και ο Σεντρικ.Οι δρομοι μας ειχαν χωρισει απο καιρο,αλλα δεν θελαμε να το δουμε και ο δρομος που ηδη ειχε διαλεξει,εγω δεν μπορουσα να τον ακολουθησω. Αχ...τι να κανει αραγε?σκεφτηκα βαζοντας λιγη ακομα ζεστη σοκολατα στη κουπα μου.

Τωρα αν θυμαμαι σωστα η δευτερη φορα που μου συνεβη κατι παρομοιο ηταν τον πρωτοκαιρο που ηρθα σ'αυτη την πολη.Ηταν πριν μετακομισω σπτιτ του,οταν εμενα ακομα στην εστια του Πανεπιστημιου.

Εκεινο το βραδυ ημουν μονη μου στο δωματιο και γενικα στον οροφο,αφου ολοι ειχαν παει στο παρτυ γνωριμας.Ενιωθα λιγο αδιαθετη και δεν ηθελα να εχω κανενα απροοπτο. Επλενα τα πιατα οταν χτυπησε το τηλεφωνο.

"Εμπρος?"

"Σελεστα μου,τι κανεις?Τακτοποιηθηκες?Θελεις να ερθω να σε βοηθησω?Τα μαθηματα πως πανε?Εκανες φιλους?Ποτε θα ερθεις?Μας λειπεις πολυ...Εφαγες αυτα που σου μαγειρεψα?Θελεις να σου στειλω και αλλα?"

"Μαμα,ηρεμησε.Τοσες ερωτησεις ουτε σε ανακριση τριτου βαθμου δεν κανουν.Καλα ειμαι,στο δωματιο πλενω κατι πιατα.Μια χαρα τακτοποιηθηκα,δεν χρειαζεται να ερθεις.Τα μαθηματα τωρα ξεκινησαν,καλα πανε.Ναι μαμα,εκανα φιλους,μην ανησυχεις.Ειναι πολυ καλα παιδια,θα ερθουμε κανενα σαββατοκυριακο να τους γνωρισεις.Εσεις τι κανετε?Η Εστεα πως ειναι?»

«Μια χαρα ειμαστε.Και η αδερφη σου καλα ειναι.Σημερα βγηκε απο το μαιευτηριο μαζι με την ανιψουλα σου.»

«Ααααααααααααα...!Γιατι δεν με πηρατε να ερθω?Ηθελα να ειμαι διπλα της.»

«Προχτες την επιασαν κατι πονοι και την πηγαμε.Συυμφωνησαμε οτι αν γεννουσε το βραδυ,θα περιμεναμε μεχρι να βγουν για να παρουμε τηλεφωνο.Δεν θελαμε να αφησεις τα μαθηματα σου.»

«Καλα καλα...το κραταω αυτο»,ειπα πειραζοντας την.

«Λοιπον,Σελεστα μου πρεπει να σε αφησω,φωναζει η μικρη.Να προσεχεις εκει που εισαι και να ερθεις οσο πιο γρηγορα γινεται.Φιλακια.Σ'αγαπαμε.»

«Και εγω σας αγαπω.Δωσε αγκαλιτσες και πολλα φιλακια και στις δυο.Φιλακια.»

Αχχ...ημουν πολυ χαρουμενη.Εχω ανιψουλα,ειπα και αρχισα να χοροπηδω σσε ολο το δωματιο.Πρεπει αυριο να παω να τους ψωνισω.Εγινα θεια!...ωχ τα πιατα ξεχασα...και τρεχω γρηγορα στη μικρη κουζινουλα.Βλεπω το νεροχυτη να εχει σχεδον πλημμυρισει,κλεινω γρηγορα τη βρυση και περιμενω να φυγει το νερο.

Βαζω ενα τοστ να γινεται και πηγαινω στο κρεβατι μου να δω τηλεοραση.Ξαφνικα ακουω ενα δυνατο θορυβο.Τρεχω γρηγορα και βλεπω νερο να τρεχει απο παντου.Μα τι γινεται εδω?

Κοιταω αν βουλωσε ο νεροχυτης αλλα οχι.Το νερο αρχισε να εξαπλωνεται σε ολη την κουζινα.Ειχε πλημμυρισει και η σταθμη ανεβαινε με γρηγορο ρυθμο,Αρχισα να πανικοβαλλομαι,δεν ηξερα τι να κανω.Ειχα σαστισει.Εβλεπα το νερο να τρεχει απο τα ντουλαπια με μια μικρη λεπτομερεια.Το νερο δεν κατεβαινε αλλα ανεβαινε.

Πως μπορει να ανεβαινει?Το αγγιζω,τυλιγει το χερι μου χωρις να βρεχομαι ομως..στη συνεχεια φευγει και σχηματιζει διαφορα γραμματα και στο τελος τη μορφη της αδερφης μου και της ανιψιας μου.Τα'χασα.Δεν ειναι δυνατον! Αυτο ηταν και το τελευταιο πραγμα που θυμαμαι.

Οταν ξυπνησα βρισκομουν στο κρεβατι μου.Η συγκατοικος μου ηταν διπλα μου στη καρεκλα και με κοιτουσε ανησυχη.

«Τι εγινε?Γιατι βρισκομαι στο κρεβατι?»,εκανα να σηκωθα.

«Ο γιατρος ειπε να μεινεις μια δυο μερες για να γινεις καλα.Τι επαθες?»

«Δεν ξερω,Τα νερα τα μαζεψες?»

«Τα ποια?»,ρωτησε απορημενη.

«Τα νερα απο την κουζινα που ειχε πλημμυρισει,τα μαζεψες?»

«Η κουζινα ηταν μια χαρα οταν ηρθα και σε βρηκα λιποθυμη στο πατωμα.Νομιζω οτι χτυπησες πεφτωντας. O γιατρος που σε εξετασε ειπε πως ο οργανισμος σου ηταν πολυ αδυναμος και κουραστηκες πολυ.Μαλλον επρεππε να μεινω μαζι σου,αντι να παω στο παρτυ.»

«Οχι Κιμ, μην λες βλακειες.Ηταν το παρτυ γνωριμιας και δεν επρεπε να το χασεις.Λοιπον για πες μου πως τα περασες?Υπηρχε τιποτα ενδιαφερον?Πες τα μου ολα με καθε λεπτομερεια.»

«Ωραια.Τα παντα ηταν καταπληκτικα.Το μερος,η μουσικη ηταν ολα τελεια.Το μερος ηταν ενα παλιο μεσσαιωνικο σπιτι,με χτισμενες ζωγραφιες γυρω απ'όλες τις κεντρικες πορτες.Στην αιθουσα χορου υπηρχε ενας ελαφρυς φωτισμος που μαζι με τις μπλε και πρασινες κορδελες αφηνε διαφορες γαλαζοπρασινες αποχρωσεις στους τοιχους της αιθουσας και πανω στους καλεσμενους.Η πλατφορμα οπου ηταν τοποθετημενος ο Dj ηταν περιτριγυρισμενη απο κολωνες με σκαλιστα αγαλματα.Ηταν πανεμορφα.Ολα σε ταξιδευαν πισω στην εποχη του Μεσσαιωνα.Και ολοι ηταν πολυ ευγενικοι.Γνωρισα πολυ κοσμο και τα περισσοτερα παιδια ειναι απο τη σχολη μας.Θα στους γνωρισω ολους οταν νιωσεις καλυτερα.Μου ειπαν κατι κοπελες να παμε για ψωνια αυριο,αλλα αρνηθηκα γιατι δεν ηθελα να παω χωρις εσενα.Ετσι συμφωνησαμε να παμε σε κανα δυο μερες ολες μαζι.»

«Ποσο θα'θελα να ημουν και εγω εκει»,ειπα λυπημενα.

«Δεν πειραζει Σελεστα μου,την αλλη φορα.»

«Λοιπον,δεν εγινε τιποτα αλλο?Κανενα ωραιο αγορι?Ελα πες...με το ζορι θα στα βγαλω?»

«Περιμενε,τωρα θα στα ελεγα.Ειχε παρα πολλα ωραια αγορια στο παρτυ,τα περισσοτερα ομως ειχαν τα μυαλα πανω απο το κεφαλι τους.Αλλα ενα αγορι ξεχωριζε αναμεσα τους.Ολες τον κοιτουσαν,μερικες του την επεφταν κιολας,αλλα αυτος εκει βραχος.Λες και εψαχνε για καποια συγκεκριμενη.»

Οταν η κιμ ειπε οτι του την επεφταν θυμωσα πολυ,αν και δεν τον ηξερα. «Για συνεχισε,πως ηταν αυτο το αγορι?»

«Μπα,γιατι τοσο ενδιαφερον?»

«Ποιο ενδιαφερον,μωρε...Εσυ δεν ειπες οτι ξεχωριζε..εεε μιλα τοτε.»

«Καλα καλα,μην φωναζεις.»

«Ηταν ψηλος,με ωραιο σωμα,μπρονζε μαλλια,ελαφρια πρασινα ματια και ενα εκτυφλωτικο χαμογελο.Αχ,ο τελειος ανδρας!Μονο να μπορουσες να τον πλησιασεις,θα ηταν ονειρο που γινεται πραγματικοτητα. Σελεστα μ'ακους?Τι σκεφτεσαι?»

«Ελα,τι ειπες?Α..ναι σ'ακουω.»

«Ναι,το βλεπω.Τελος παντων.Ξεκουρασου τωρα και τα λεμε το πρωι.Καληνυχτα.»

«Καληνυχτα,Κιμ.» Επεσα για υπνο και ονειρευτηκα το μυστηριωδες αγορι.Ο ηχος του κινητου μου με επανεφερε στο παρον.

«Ελα Κιμ,τι κανεις?»

«Μια χαρα,εσυ?»

«Ειπαμε με τα κοριτσια να παμε για καφε και μετα για ποτο.Τι λες?Ενδιαφερεσαι?»

«Κιμ,,συγγνωμη αλλα δεν θα ερθω.Νιωθω λιγο αρρωστη και θελω να ξεκουραστω.»

«Γιατι,τι επαθες?»

«Τιποτα το συγκεκριμενο,απο τη κουραση θα ειναι.»

«Τι κριμα,περαστικα Σελεστα μου.»

«Ευχαριστω.Δωσε χαιρετισμους και φιλια στα κοριτσια.Θα σε δω αυριο στο μαθημα.Καλα να περασετε.Φιλακια.»

«Ευχαριστω,Σελεστα μου.Καλη ξεκουραση.Φιλακια.Καληνυχτα.»

Αφηνω το κινητο στο τραπεζι.Προσπαθω να χαλαρωσω ακουγοντας μουσικη,χωρις αποτελεσμα.Αποφασισα,λοιπον,να εξασκηθω στο πιανο με το αγαπημενο μου κομματι,πολυ το ειχα αμελησει τελευταια.Ηθελα οταν γυρισει σπιτι να το ειχα τελιοποιησει.Αρκετη ωρα μετα και επειτα απο πολλες προσπαθειες το κομματι ακουγοταν καπως ετσι.Τελειωνει το κομματι και ειμαι πολυ ευχαριστημενη με το εαυτο μου.Εκεινη τη στιγμη χτυπαει το τηλεφωνο.

«Ναι?»

«Μωρο μου,που εισαι?»

«Σπιτι ειμαι,εσυ που βρισκεσαι?»

«Στο δρομο ερχομαι.Εχεις ετοιμασει τιποτα για βραδυ ή να φερω κατι απο εξω?»

«Εεεε...δεν εχω ετοιμασει κατι,αλλα μπορω να κανω κατι στα γρηγορα.»

«Οχι,δεν πειραζει θα φερω εγω.Σε κανενα 10 λεπτο θα ειμαι εκει.Φιλακια,μωρο μου.»

«Φιλακια.»

Σηκωθηκα απο τον καναπε και εκανα βολτες στο σαλονι.Ειχαν περασει 45 λεπτα και ακομα να ερθει.Ηξερα οτι θα εφερνε φαγητο απο εξω αλλα δεν θα αργουσε τοσο πολυ.Το μαγαζι ηταν στη γωνια.Σιγα σιγα αρχισα να ανησυχω,αλλα οι ανησυχιες μου εφυγαν οταν ακουσα τα κλειδια στη πορτα.Τρεχω και ανοιγω.

«Μα καλα πισω απο την πορτα με περιμενες?» ειπε και μου εδωσε ενα φιλι.

«Εεεε...οχι»,λεω ζαλισμενη. «Απλα ανησυχησα λιγακι αυτο ειναι ολο,επειδη αργησες.»

«Α..ενταξει τοτε»,ειπε γελωντας.

«Τι γελας?»

«Απλα σε πειραζω,αργησα γιατι βρηκα εναν παλιο φιλο στο μαγαζι και πιασαμε την κουβεντα.Λοιπον,πεινας?»

«Ναι,πολυ.Δεν εχω φαει τιποτα ολη μερα.»

«Εσυ,δεν εφαγες τιποτα ολη μερα?!Καποιος φουρνος θα γκρεμιστηκε...χαχαχαχαχα...Εγινε κατι?»

«Τι εννοεις?»

«Εσυ για να μην φας τιποτα ολοκληρη μερα κατι πρεπει να εγινε.Λεγε,λοιπον.»

«Βασικα κατι εγινε,αλλα δεν ειμαι και πολυ σιγουρη για το αν ηταν αληθεια ή οχι.»

«Τι εννοεις?Δεν σε καταλαβαινω.»

«Καλυτερα να φαμε πρωτα και το συζηταμε μετα.»

«Ενταξει,οπως θελεις.»


End file.
